One night stand or not?
by Itane Juri
Summary: When Naruto's girl friends is worried about Naruto not being social, they drag him to go clubbing... sorry, I suck at summaries. This is yaoi, meaning boy x boy action SasuNaru, and occ?


One night stand? … Or not?

**Authoress note**

**This is my first yaoi fanfic - **

**This is a SasuNaru yaoi. Don't like?, don't read very easy. For the SasuNaru fandom! Oh and this is my first fanfic so please be kind. this story is unbetaed.**

**Rating: M for the perverted and horny Sasuke and content**

**Pairing: Obviously SasuNaru**

**Warning: Bad grammar **

**Disclaimer**

**This is not mine, probably never ever will be mine. If it was then Naruto had been made into a yaoi anime. **

Thinking

"Speaking"

Naruto was forced by his girl friends who was worried about him, for not being social enough, and he must get himself a boyfriend. Yes, I said boyfriend because he was gay. So he was to go Clubbing at Akatsu with his friends, and maybe find himself a boyfriend. When he arrived the music was loud and everyone was enjoying themselves, all but Naruto. He sat at the bar and drank while looking over to the dance floor. He wasn't interested in anyone and it seemed that nobody was interested in him, before a man walked to the bar and sat beside him. It was dark so he couldn't see how the man looked like. They talked and they drank until they were drunk, or only Naruto was very drunk. It wasn't his fault that he can't hold his liquor so well. The man carried Naruto to his home. Naruto went with him and thought it only was a one night stand, but he was wrong, so very wrong.

**The next morning **

Naruto felt like he couldn't breathe, like there was a snake around his body trying to kill him. His pillow was firm and it was also warm. _The pillow was breathing up and down, then Naruto noticed something was wrong, terribly wrong. Pillows don't breath and don't have arms… what is the dull ache on my back? , but it is a pleasant ache and not the painful one._ Was what Naruto was thinking. He then noticed that something was leaking out of his ass, and it was sticky too. He realized that something was wrong, very wrong. He then decided to open his eyes, when he opened his eyes he was blinded by the sun, and closed his eyes before opening them again. This time more slowly. He then saw an unknown face looking down at him. The man had black hair with a tint of blue in it, coral colored eyes with a tint of red.

_Wow… so beautiful_. Was all Naruto could think, then the man spoke. "Morning dobe"

_Oh that sinfully deep voice_. "Don't call me that, teme!" After Naruto said that he tried to stand up, but was held back by a strong pair of arms and pulled down to a laying position. "What are you doing teme!? let go of me!" Naruto said while blushing a little. "Where do you think you were going to go? and don't shout dobe." The man said with a smirk. "I was on my way to the bathroom, and don't call me dobe, you teme."

"Hn." The man said. While Naruto was lying on top of the gorgeous man he said "Names Naruto, and yours?" Naruto asked while he was struggling against the man's strong arms. "Huh?" was the oh so intellectual answer the man gave. "Your N-A-M-E, teme, N-A-M-E." "It's Uchiha Sasuke, Na-ru-to." He said it in a very seductively way. Naruto managed to get out of Sasuke's strong arms and was headed to the bathroom, with a piece of blanket around his thin waist. "Where are you going to, dobe?" he asked one more time. "No need for you to know" Naruto answered back, while blushing. " Dobe it is necessary for me to know, now tell me." he answered back while smirking. "No it's not". What Naruto didn't expect Sasuke to do was to grab the blanket from Naruto's lithe form. When the blanket fell off we could see a satisfied look and a smirk on Sasuke's face, while there was a colorful blush adoring Naruto's face.

There was cum or to be more specific, Sasuke's cum were leaking out of Naruto's ass. Leaving a long trail of cum. Naruto quickly grabbed the blanket and covered himself again and ran into the bathroom. Sasuke sat there with a satisfied look on his face. Sasuke then decided to go and collect their clothes before the dobe, _**his**_ dobe to be exact. While Naruto was in the shower he thought of what happened last night. _ Last night my friends took me to Club Akatsu. I stood in a corner… then a stranger came to me. Then we drank a few drinks together, then…_ Naruto remembered what happened with Sasuke and blushed furiously._ Sasuke is really handsome. Those eyes, and that body… ohmygosh his cock is really big, how did it fit into me? _Was what Naruto thought while trying to get the cum out of his ass. After some time spent in the shower Naruto thought that it was enough and decided that he should face Sasuke. Naruto opened the door with only a towel wrapped around his lithe form, and walked to the bedroom where Sasuke probably was while waiting for Naruto.

When Naruto reached the bedroom door he hesitated a little before he went inside. When he was inside the room he saw Sasuke sitting there and a smirk graced his features. "Took you long enough in there, Naruto" he said while looking Naruto up and down several times. Then Sasuke thought. _The dobe is to die for, his hair was even brighter than the sun, and those sky blue eyes even bluer than the sky. And his naturally tanned skin. The dobe was perfect. Hell he's mine, I'll be dammed if I ever let him go._ "Teme we must talk" Naruto said noticing that Sasuke was staring at him for a long time from head to toe.

"Hn, we certainly must talk. Now why don't you take a seat here?"

"Then if you don't mind" Naruto gradually moved to sit down. He sat down and then Naruto began. "Thanks for letting me borrow the shower" he said blushing a little, and Sasuke he was just being perverted and imagined Naruto under him blushing while he was thrusting inside of Naruto and the- . Naruto began again " Um, Sasuke y-yesterday was just a-a o-one night stand r-right? I don't want to misunderstand and I really like you. You must have regretted that we had sex last night and I'm very sorr-." Sasuke put a finger on Naruto's lips, silencing him before speaking. " Naruto listen yesterday was amazing and I think we agree on that. I don't regret having sex with you and I also like you. If I were given a chance I would like to be your boyfriend and don't be sorry." Sasuke said with a smile on his lips.

Before Naruto could do anything Sasuke's lips was on his. Naruto's lips was so soft and Sasuke's tongue was probing at Naruto's lips asking for entrance. Soon they were sharing a sloppy and wet but hot kiss. Before both of them would die by lack of oxygen, they pulled away from each other before missing each other's lips.

"So, you want to be my boyfriend? I mean you don't regret that we had sex?"

"No, I don't regret making love to you."

"You really like me?" Naruto said with tears at the corners of his eyes.

"Yes, I really like you and I want to be your boyfriend"

"Yes"

"Huh?"

"Yes, I want to be your boyfriend. Teme." Naruto said while smiling and blushing, and Sasuke thought at that moment that Naruto was truly beautiful.

"I don't think either of us will regret this" Sasuke said and Naruto nodded.

**Authors note**

I apologize for my grammatical fails and please be kind and do review \(^-^)/

See you guys later!


End file.
